Talk to Me
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam is seriously upset and it's Jeff's job to find out what's wrong. Jedam, Slash, One-Shot


**Angsty Jedam here. In no way am I saying that Adam is a slut or a whore, its simply for the purpose of the story.**

"Come on Ads, say something," Jeff begged. The elder blonde acted like he hadn't heard him, continuing to stare out the window at the softly falling snow. It was killing Jeff to see him like this, in addition to the two of them being fantastic friends the younger blonde had been in love with Adam almost since the day that they had met, even if Jeff had only admitted that he was still head over heels for the Canadian recently.

"It's no use Jeff," Jay advised softly. "He hasn't spoken for days." Jeff sighed and looked at the stocky Canadian.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jay shrugged.

"Don't know," he admitted. "He refuses to talk to me." Jeff sighed and reached out to gently run his tattooed fingers through Adam's soft hair, not missing the slight leaning into his hand that was carried out by the elder blonde. Jay noticed as well and, with a slight nod to Jeff, walked out of the room.

"Jays gone gorgeous," Jeff told Adam. "Anything that you don't want him to know you can tell me." Adam didn't appear to have heard him but eventually he turned his head to look at Jeff. Hazel met emerald and emerald broke.

"What's wrong baby?" Jeff asked. "You look terrible." He smiled when he saw Adam's lips twitch.

"It's nothing," Adam rasped, not missing the smile that lit up Jeff's face at the sound of his voice.

"You haven't spoken in days," Jeff argued gently. "You. That leads me to believe that there's something wrong." Adam went to look out at the snow again until Jeff's calloused fingers captured his chin and forced him to look into the gorgeous emerald eyes.

"You can tell me anything," he promised. "Nothing you say leaves this room. Nothing you say can make me think less of you." Adam's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm a slut," he blurted out. "I sleep with any guy that asks." Jeff shook his head indulgently, reaching out and tucking a stubborn strand of fluffy blonde hair behind Adam's ear.

"You go out on dates," he said, apparently concentrating on making sure Adam's hair was perfect. "You wait for the 'I love you' before you let anyone near that perfect ass of yours." Adam blinked in amazement.

"How did you know that?" he whispered. Jeff smiled at the blonde beauty.

"Every so often Punk and I manage to have a conversation that isn't comprised solely of him telling me I'm going to hell," he explained, smirking slightly. Adam rolled his eyes. Jeff and Punk had dated for approximately a week before what Jeff referred to as 'his wife's constant nagging' had broken them up. Despite it the two had stayed in contact and Punk was obviously keeping Jeff in the loop.

"But...I still sleep with so many men and they all toss me aside," he protested. "That makes me a slut."

"No Ads," Jeff said firmly. "It makes them idiots. They can't see what an amazing guy they have right in front of them and they just toss him away like trash, when really he's the most precious gem in the world." Adam teared up again at that.

"Jeffy..." he started before Jeff placed a finger over his lips.

"You fly higher than anyone I know," Jeff whispered softly. "I hate to see you brought down to Earth like this."

Adam sniffed.

"You've forgotten. You're the one who flies." Jeff smiled softly, and stroked Adam's hair back from his face.

"And yet no-one watches me with as much adoration and awe as they do you," he said. "When you retire everyone is going to be in awe, and all of them, even the haters are going to be cheering for you." Adam sniffed again, rubbing his arm over his eyes.

"Then why doesn't anyone love me?" he asked looking at Jeff. The younger blonde felt his heart break at the look of misery in his friends eyes.

"Ads people love you," he insisted. "Your mom for one. Jay for another." Adam turned his head away, resting it back on the window.

"Forget it," he whispered. "You don't understand anyway." Jeff felt his heart crack that little bit more as he heard the stifled sob come from the pretty blonde.

"Oh Ads don't cry," he soothed, wrapping his arms around the Canadian. "Talk to me."

"No-one loves me," Adam sobbed. "Not romantically anyway. I'm just the guy they can have fun with then forget about." Jeff moved so that he was sitting in front of Adam, and was startled when the elder man threw himself into Jeff's arms.

"Shh Ads," Jeff murmured hugging him tightly. "It'll be ok." He started to rock the blonde slightly, mimicking Jay from when they were just starting out. He looked up at the sound of soft footsteps and was surprised to see Jay simply place a glass of water next to them and back away with an approving smile.

"I got you baby," he soothed. "Don't cry dearest." At Jeff's soft words Adam began to cry even harder, burying his face in the crook of Jeff's neck. Jeff just let him cry, stroking his hair and murmuring calming words to the Canadian.

Finally Adam pulled back and rubbed at his eyes.

"Sorry for getting your shirt all wet," he whispered. Jeff shrugged with a warm smile and handed Adam the glass of water.

"You're wrong you know," Jeff said after Adam had drained the glass. At the raised eyebrow he continued. "There is someone who loves you, truly loves you romantically." Adam looked at the floor.

"Yeah?" he whispered. "Who?" Jeff smiled brightly.

"Me," he confessed. "I've always loved you I think. It just took me awhile to realise it." Adam returned the smile shyly.

"Jeff..." he murmured. "As much as I think you're gorgeous and as much as I really, really like you I'm not sure we should do this. I have a bad history with relationships. It could screw up our friendship." Adam looked at Jeff with desperation in his eyes.

"We'll take it slow," the American man promised. "I'll take you out on as many dates as you want before I even get inside your bedroom." Adam giggled.

"I think I'd like that," he admitted. "But right now Jeffy, shut up and kiss me." Jeff growled and kissed Adam hard, intending to prove to him that he was deserving of possessing the pretty blonde in every way for the rest of their lives.


End file.
